


Guards Down

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Never did Rider think he’d end up in the very same prison he worked at, much less the very cell block he patrolled often.
Relationships: Emperor/Rider (Splatoon)
Kudos: 14
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Guards Down

Memories of Rider’s moans drifted through Emperor’s mind, the begging, the teasing, the breathy desires of him wanting nothing greater than to just be with Emperor. Of course he wanted Rider, there was nothing greater than him in the dreary prison, but would he do that? He knew he could with ease; it wouldn’t be hard to get Rider jailed with him, stock his apartment with drugs enough to put him in. The conflict of whether he should or not remained; would he ruin Rider’s life just for them to be together? 

Ultimately, the answer proved to be yes, he would intentionally ruin Rider’s reputation. His plan was set in motion when he told Prince he’d like to see N-Pacer as well next time he visited, said he wanted to discuss her care of Prince. While confused, Prince agreed, and N-Pacer was brought along. 

“N-Pacer, it’s nice to see you again,” he began, he had everything planned out perfectly. Thankfully he and his right hand people had codes, they had to in order to have stayed on top. Communication without tipping off anyone was key, and they had mastered it. “I have to say, while I appreciate you watching him, I also commend Rider here for escorting him so often.” 

One piece down, a few more to go. “Anyway, how much candy have you been giving him?” 

The woman on the opposite side of the glass never changed in her expression, she was impossible to read. “Enough to satisfy him, but not overboard.” She knew to only say what was needed. 

“Very well. I do have a request, that the taxes be done as soon as possible, I don’t want things getting sloppy.” He watched as N-Pacer nodded silently, agreeing to what he said. Content, he simply waved as she left, and began his wait for his prey.   
It took maybe a month if that to organize, plant, and convict Rider; it was not an easy time waiting, hoping the next day would be the one he was brought in chains to the prison. Each day he made sure to kiss him lengthily, he needed a drug to be in Rider’s system should they test him; Emperor barely used the drugs he dealt in, but he had to use a dissolvable tablet in order to get it into Rider, something easily done with kissing. The best part to the king was that Rider didn’t notice in the slightest about anything that was transpiring right under his nose. 

Then the day came that Rider wasn’t at work, wasn’t showing up, and Blue got reassigned to patrol Emperor’s block temporarily. “Oh guard, pray tell what happened to Rider? He sick?” Out of all the guards, Blue was the easiest, he only needed a bit of smoothness and he could get anything out of him. 

“Ah, I’m not supposed to say he’s in custody, sorry.” Emperor had to hold back the big smile he oh so wanted to let out. “But he’s, um, not sick.” 

Instead, Emperor offered him a thankful smile. “Alright, thank you Blue,” he said as though he could dismiss a guard; dismiss he did, Blue left without another word. This was it, the start of their life together; of course Emperor wouldn’t let Rider know he orchestrated the entire thing, that would turn things sour quickly. 

It took a few days to complete the court case, Emperor knew it would, but finally he heard a familiar voice down the hall, and his heart soared; finally he could be with Rider. He wasn’t surprised Rider was yelling, but what did surprise him was who he was yelling at. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding. Army, you did a background check on me! You know I wouldn’t do this.” 

The warden himself escorting Rider to a cell? That was different, something Emperor hadn’t anticipated. “Evidence says otherwise,” he heard the warden say calmly, how he could keep a peaceful tone in this madhouse was beyond Emperor; he’d never seen him snap yet, and was not entirely sure he wanted to. 

Footsteps got closer and closer, and Rider’s discomfort grew. “Wait why here? Please no, put me somewhere else, not in this block. Army please!” 

“And here we thought you’d be comfortable here. Very well, there’s an opening in block E.” 

Emperor smirked, no one who knew anything about this prison would willingly go to block E, that was where Aloha and Skull were. “I didn’t- I’m here for drugs not murder.” 

“Then you’ll be here, Rider.” 

Loud huffs filled the silent hall as Rider was put in his new cell, the door clanging shut behind him. “Warden,” the king called out, and Army spun around, giving him a look. “May I request he be my cell mate? I-“ 

He couldn’t get any further before Army was opening Rider’s door and pulling the new inmate out. Eging only grinned as the newbie was put in, and he was taken out; a cell all to himself? Emperor not breathing down his neck 24/7? Hell yeah; while he enjoyed keeping his boss company, he was a bit demanding at times. 

Army had jumped at the opportunity to separate Emperor and his right hand man, and he didn’t need a reason other than the usual ‘he’s been behaving he can have a cell mate’. Just to be sure, though, “If he steps out of line, you take the fall for now.”   
The blonde simply smirked. “Of course, warden. You needn’t worry, he’ll be a good boy and follow the rules.” With a nod, Army left the two in the cell, and Emperor began his waiting game for Rider. 

It was some time before Rider would actually meet Emperor’s gaze; he probably though this hilarious, the former guard getting a drug charge and becoming an inmate in the very block he patrolled not even a month ago. But instead, when he looked, he saw worry, nothing more. “Rider, want to talk?” Voice was unbelievably soft, calm, everything that put Rider at ease enough to sit beside Emperor on the bed. 

“I don’t know what happened, I shouldn’t be here. One minute I’m reading the next there’s police at my door with a search warrant. I have never done drugs, ever but there was a lot in my apartment.” Without thinking, Rider leaned into Emperor for comfort, who quickly wrapped an arm around him. 

Of course Emperor knew this, he planned it after all. “I was afraid of that. You must have gotten on someone’s bad side here for them to set you up. I promise, if I find the person who did this, they won’t be alive for long.” Alright, that was an outright lie; he’d not be killing anyone who works for him, but he remained ever worried. 

He grabbed Rider’s head gently, turning it until he could meet his lips; Rider, however, was far from in the mood to be intimate. The second Emperor felt Rider jerk his head back, he held tight. “Never go against me, Rider. You have no idea how much I held back before,” he tapered into a whisper. 

“Let go Emperor, or I’ll-“ 

“You’ll what? Yell at me? Go ahead, see how well that goes over with the others. You’re an inmate now, Rider, you should know better than anyone what that causes.” Nevertheless, Emperor released Rider’s face, only to wrap both arms around him and fall back into bed; legs were then secured around his, and Rider was trapped. “I just want you safe.”

Rider didn’t feel very safe at that moment, trapped in the limbs of the most notorious drug king. “Emperor, I can handle myself.”

“No, you really can’t. Trust me.” 

“Emperor I swear to god, let me go.” 

He did not, and Rider growled. “I don’t think you understand, Rider. You are an inmate, there will be far less punishment for anyone attacking you than when you worked her. Think about it, about everyone you roughed up, dragged around, put in solitary, busted for contraband. You think they’d pass up an opportunity to beat you up, or even kill you, and get off nearly scot free?” 

The last sentence had Rider calming down his struggling, because he hadn’t thought about that. “I know you can handle yourself love, but just you against say, five asinine inmates?” 

Eyes closed, Rider had to, be couldn’t look at anything anymore. “Fine, Emperor, you win. Now can we please have food I’m hungry.”

He didn’t see it, but Emperor grinned, all the while a hand snaked down Rider’s side. “Soon, my lovely little jail bird. But first, we need to make sure no one even tries to touch you, it won’t take long to mark you as mine.”


End file.
